


Have Half

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Cake, Co-workers, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: "Go ahead. I know you want to."





	Have Half

"You can have half."

Satoshi licks his lips, staring wide-eyed at the delicious-looking slice of cake in front of him. A three-layer, rich chocolate cake, filled with raspberry buttercream, and covered with a luscious chocolate ganache…

"I can't," Satoshi mumbles, shaking his head. "I really shouldn't…"

Jun frowns. "I thought you loved cake!"

"Yes, but…"

As Satoshi tries to find the words to explain his reasons (it was one of their coworkers who gave Jun that slice of cake, one that has been pining after him for a few months already), Jun takes a fork and shoves a piece of cake into Satoshi's mouth.

The taste is as great as Satoshi imagined. He squeals a bit—both out of surprise and delight.

"See!" Jun grins. He puts the fork in Satoshi's hand and pats him on the shoulder. "Go ahead. I know you want to."

Satoshi pouts. "Fine…"

He ends up eating the whole slice. Jun looks terribly pleased with himself by the time Satoshi finishes eating and promises to bring him some cake from his favorite bakery next Monday. Their coworker, on the other hand, gives Satoshi death glares for the rest of the week.

_Worth it,_ Satoshi thinks to himself, remembering both the sweet taste of the cake and Jun's smile from that day.


End file.
